


Math problems

by RavenRed



Series: She-ra what nots [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Math-making, Shadow Weaver is uh Badow Weaver, Shadow Weavers god tier parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRed/pseuds/RavenRed
Summary: Catra has math problems, Adora assists.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-ra what nots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811269
Kudos: 14





	Math problems

“Well, I’m sure most of you,” The Officer glared at her and Kyle “will have no problems solving these equations, the Horde has no use for cadets that can’t even calculate the trajectory of a curved rocket launching on the fly.”

“Now, you’d best get to Princess combat 101. Wouldn’t want to be late for anything Shadow Weaver is teaching, right?” Everyone grimaced at the thought, She, assuming Shadow Weaver even had a gender, would probably tan their hides for even considering being late.

Not that she wouldn’t do it either way.

“You coming, Catra?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.”  
—————————

Adora grimaced, “Catra, how _do_ you keep coming out of princess combat 101 with even _more_ bruises? It’s just simulations, they don’t actually hurt anything” 

“I- I just trip alot, ok?”

Catra almost cowed under Adora’s concerned stare. Almost.

After a few ages, Adora finally caved, rubbing her temple, “Alright, alright. Keep your secrets.” She smiled, “Now, let’s get back to your math problems.”

Catra grimaced, “I don’t have math problems! I just.. wanted to be with you a little longer.”

“Catra” Adora snickered,”Mathematical equations are called ‘problems’. Besides, for some reason, they seem to have given you harder ones.”

“R-right! They’re just harder! Now, can- can you explain this one to me?”  
——————  
Some time later, as night fell on the Fright Zone, and she was snuggling up to Adora's comforting body.

“You know Catra.”

She let out a little purr, “Hm?”

“I won’t judge you for needing help with some things” Adora paused, “Like math, for instance.”

“I’m not bad at math!” She hissed, “And I didn’t need your help, Adora!” She held back a growl, “This is the Fright Zone, people don’t need help here!”

Huffing, Adora held her closer, “You’re not bad at math, Catra. But you do need help with some things, Fright Zone or not.”

“I told you! I don’t need hel-“ Adora cut her off with another hug. 

“You do. We all do. I need help sometimes.”

“Y-you do..?” Adora? Need help? That didn’t sound right. Adora was amazing! Strong, smart, fast, hot! She was great!

“I do. You help me alot,” Huh? Catra, help her? “You’re amazing Catra, and I’m glad to have you as a friend.” Catra wasn’t amazing! She was a freak… how could she possibly help someone as amazing as Adora?

She had to show Adora how wrong she was, “Gimme an example!” There, that should shut her up!

“Sure,” What. 

“You remember the acrobatics semester? The semi final?”

Catra grimaced, leaning into Adora instinctively, “Yeah.. you broke your leg. It was terrible” 

“And you were by my side the whole time.”

Catra sneered “How’s that helpful?”

“Because I was scared.”

What. That’s stupid. Adora was never scared. This was the Horde, you weren’t allowed to be scared. That’s impossible.

Adora chuckled “It sure is possible,” Did she say that out loud? “I was scared I’d never be able to walk or run again. Then how was I supposed to help the Horde?” Adora paused, pulling Catra’s head out of her chest to look her in the eyes.

“But you were there.” Catra felt a strange warmth building in her chest.

“And because of that, I wasn’t so scared anymore.”

Catra was baffled, she as in Catra, helped Adora? Just by being there for her? “That’s ridiculous, Adora. You can’t help someone just by being near them.”

Adora ran her hand through Catra’s fur, “But you did, Catra. Your care and concern for me was reassuring, I felt like I could take on anything! Broken leg or not.”

Catra couldn’t stop her purrs, only managing a soft, “Why?”

Adora kissed her forehead, Catra’s heart beat out of her chest.

“Because I love you, Catra.”

Three years later, Catra would regret not saying I love you back. 

Coincidentally, three years later, she would also know what Adora’s lips felt like

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me whatchu think! This is my first fic for the fandom, so, excited.


End file.
